Trouble in Mineville (TIMV)
Trouble in Mineville (also known as TIMV) is a Minecraft game-mode based on the popular Gmod game, Trouble in Terrorist Town. Game Structure Players are given 60 seconds during the pre-game phase to search the map for weapons. Weapons can be obtained by right-clicking chests dotted around the map, with each chest giving the player either a wooden sword, a stone sword, or a bow and/or arrows. Each player can claim up to 5 chests in one game. Ender chests are present on all maps too and give an iron sword when claimed. However, these chests can only be claimed once the game starts. Once the game starts, every player is assigned an Innocent, Detective or Traitor role and is given 3 firework flares and a compass pointing to the tester (Detectives also receive a detective stick). The tester is a room on every map that players can enter to test their innocence - Lights around the tester turn on if the player inside is revealed to be a Traitor. Roles are given out randomly but, during the pre-game phase, players have access to the role selector which lets them choose their role for that game. The Traitor and Detective roles each cost 1000 tokens, and there is also the default option for a random role, which is free. Playing as an Innocent As an Innocent, your goal is to find out who the traitors are and kill them. Once all the traitors are dead, the game ends and the innocents win. You don't know anyone else's role (except the detectives) so you can ask people to use the tester to prove their innocence. * As an Innocent, killing a Traitor yields +20 karma * As an Innocent, killing a fellow Innocent yields -20 karma * As an Innocent, killing a Detective yields -40 karma RECOMMENDED Playing as a Detective As a Detective, you are on the side of the innocents and everyone can see your role. Your goal is to find out who the traitors are too, as is the case for Innocents. Detectives each receive a detective stick at the start of the game which can be used to identify a dead body. Using a stick on the dead body of a player (zombie) tells you that player's role and who they were killed by. Detectives also receive a list of players that have tested in the form of a map if they stand close enough to the tester. This item is useful for helping to see which players have already tested and which haven't. * As a Detective, killing a Traitor yields +25 karma * As a Detective, killing an Innocent yields -20 karma * As a Detective, killing a fellow Detective yields -40 karma RECOMMENDED Playing as a Traitor As a Traitor, your goal is to kill all the Innocents and Detectives. Once all the Innocents and Detectives are dead, the game ends and that Traitors win. * As a Traitor, killing an Innocent yields +10 karma (also +1 traitor point) * As a Traitor, killing a Detective yields +20 karma (also +2 traitor points) * As a Traitor, killing a fellow Traitor yields -40 karma (also -2 traitor points) RECOMMENDED Traitor Shop Traitors are the only players with access to a shop, which has items purchasable for traitor points. Traitor points can be earned by killing Innocents and Detectives, as mentioned above. Purchasable traitor items are as follows: * Creeper Arrows (2) - When a player has these in their inventory, any arrows shot from a bow will spawn creepers on impact. Each purchase gives the player 4 creeper arrows. * Claymore (2) - A pressure plate which can be placed on the ground anywhere on the map. Stepping on a claymore causes an explosion which is strong enough to kill nearby players. * Hunter Wolf (3)- The bone that a player receives on purchase of this item can be right-clicked to spawn a wolf which fights for the player. * Suicide Bomb (4) - When this item is used, the player becomes a walking bomb that explodes after 3 seconds, killing the player and those around them. * Tester Bomb (6) - Right-clicking this item and pressing the tester button will cause the tester to blow up after a few seconds. Once the tester is blown up, it is no longer functional. Traitor Traps Traitor traps are found on many but not all maps, usually near the tester. These traps can only be used by traitors and are there to help kill other players. Tester traps usually kill players inside the tester when activated by removing the floor from underneath them, dropping them into lava, etc. Map List Current Maps * Airhaven * Arcwind Temple * Armadillo * Asian Sky * Azure Island * Avalanche * Cabin in the Woods * Calypso Harbor * Castle * Cathedral * Chroma * Clockworld Island * Construction * Cosmic Foray * Eagle Rock * Fallen Bridges * Forge * Forsaken * Frozen Cargo * FunFair * Hermit Sands: Classic * Hermit Sands: Revamped * Hermit Sands: Revisited * Hollywood Hotel * Kazamuzo Temple * Metropolis * MineCity * MineVille: Classic * MineVille: Revamped * Nightclub * Pirates * Precinct * Puerto Tereza * Rooftops * Sky Lands * Sky Ship * Spectral * Spring Falls * Station * Studio * The Canal * The Shire * Welcome to Woodbury * Westwood * Wonderland Removed Maps * Seraphim * Silent Valley Ranks Ranks are based on karma, not role points. * Default * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * Karma * * Karma * Player *The Watson rank has levels, so for every 100,000 karma above the 200,000 required for the rank (300k, 400k etc.), an extra level is acquired. Trivia * Maps contain between 2 and 7 ender chests (iron sword chests). Forge has the most with 7. At one time, Spring Falls had the least with only one ender chest, however, it has had a second one added. * Claymores function as normal pressure plates when placed, and can open doors or operate pistons if placed next to them.